


Stomco Day 1: Ode to the Finale

by zozobird



Series: Stomco Week 1 [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Pre-OT3, but it's mostly fluff, technically, with nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: It was supposed to be a recreation of my favorite scene in the finale(as was the day 1 instructions), but plans change.It ended up being just group hugs for these kids. They need it and deserve it.





	1. Day 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full prompt week, and I wanted to try it.
> 
> For each day, I'm planning on both a short fanfic and a piece of fanart. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it.

Ever since Eclipsa beat her daughter and got back the souls that Meteora stole, Star, Tom, and Marco have made group hugs a regular thing. No matter the situation, if one of them wanted a hug, they would all hug.

They never addressed why exactly they hug so much, embarassed by how much comfort they take in such a simple thing. It was a reminder for them all that they were still there, still present. That they are safe and still close friends, no matter what happened. The hugging also helped them with various problems.

Tom has come to use the hugs as another calming technique. Whenever he gets really angry, Marco and Star smush him between their bodies and crack bad jokes until Tom starts to snicker and join them. After he calms down, Star and Marco talk him through his anger. Asking about why something made him angry and how he could channel his anger into something else next time. Brian approves of their methods.

Star uses the hugs to help her relax after a long, stressful day. She knows that since she technically relinquished the throne to Eclipsa, that she doesn’t  _ have  _ to act as ruler. But since Eclipsa left, and her mother still hasn’t returned, she’s had to. Her father helps where he can, but he can’t do that much considering Mewni is a matriarchy. Nothing helps Star relax more than being hugged between her two favorite boys and they’re both happy to help out.

Marco relies on the grounding comfort of his friends whenever he wakes from a nightmare. Getting one’s soul forcibly removed is not a pleasant experience-the white hot pain of having your very being ripped from your physical body and knowing what’s happening around you, but being incapable of doing anything about it. The feeling of being split in two and completely powerless. Those sensations have, unfortunately, stuck in his mind. Fortunately for him, Tom and Star are happy to help chase away the nightmares. They hold him close and remind him that he’s okay, he’s whole, and they’re there for him.

No, none of them want to formally address the group hugs, but they’re okay with that. They all understand that those hugs are needed and as long as they’re able to, they’ll take comfort in each other’s arms.


	2. Day 1: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a pic for the fic.  
> Featuring: Star, Marco, and Tom hugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a lot of blank space, but whenever I try to resize it,it just gets super blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if there's anything I can improve on.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said short, I meant short. This isn't even 400 words (almost, but not quite). Tomorrow's is longer, it's closer to 1000.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, leave a comment telling me what you think.


End file.
